mightybooshfandomcom-20200213-history
Fossil Rap
Fossil Rap is a Mighty Boosh song from the radio series. Lyrics Is it written that I'd show up?" "Fossil!" "And do this?" *sound of something breaking* "oh!" "Bob Fossil!" "Did you check the index under 'crotch punch' like this?" *punching sound* "Oooh!" "Go Fossil!" "How about the bibliography under this?" *breaking glass* "Oh, I can't find it written down anywhere!" "No, you can't, 'cos I'm freakin' making this up as I go along!" "He doesn't obey the rules of the book!" "I bet karate-chopping your nipples isn't there either!" "Ohhhh!" "Get him Fossil!" "Wow, I surprised myself there." "STOP! Stop! Who are you who would penetrate the fortress of the box and cause such chaos amongst our people?" I'm Bob Fossil And my anger is colossal If you get in my way, then you will have to pay The price which is not nice, I'll slice you and dice you Up and feed your liver to a parakeet Sing it! Bob Fossil, he no smile Give him inch, he take a mile (Tell'em all about me) Bob Fossil, King of Zoo (You know it) Get in his way, he come for you I'm Bob I'm Bob, Bob, baah baah baah baah baah, I'M A SHEEP! I'm the king! I'm gonna Fossil you up! You know my name Bob Fossil, he no smile Give him inch, he take a mile (I smile sometimes, when I'm gettin' you!) Bob Fossil, King of Zoo (THE zoo) Get in his way, he come for you I'm Bob Fossil If you don't know my name, then you're lame! iShit, that was bad. Can we go again? That was no good. Cut the music. Come on. Is anybody listening to me? Bob Fossil, he no smile Give him inch, he take a mile Bob Fossil, King of Zoo Get in his way, he come for you What are you guys singing for? Shut up! You suck balls. Is anyone listening to me? I'm gonna get you! Bob Fossil, Bob Fooosssill Here he comes, yeah iYou know, I'm gonna F you up. That F stands for FOSSIL! Yeah! You'll be Fossilized. They'll dig you up and have to carbon date your ass. Bob Fossil, he no smile (I'm the king) Give him inch, he take a mile (I don't like kilometers) Bob Fossil, King of Zoo (I'm king of THE zoo, not King of Zoo!) Get in his way, he come for you Look at him comin', comin' down Bobby Bobby Zoo Zoo Yeah, here he comes, here he comes, here he cooomes down iZoo. I'm gonna go Zoo on you. I'm gonna put a Z-Z on your Zoo-head. Bob Fossil, he no smile (Yes, Bobby Zoo, Bobby Zoo Zoo) Give him inch, he take a mile (Bobby Bobby Zoo Zoo) Bob Fossil, King of Zoo (King of Zoo) Get in his way, he come for you (Everybody Zoo) Bob Fossil, he no smile (Bobby Zoo, Bobby Zoo Zoo) Give him inch, he take a mile (Bobby Bobby Zoo Zoo, AAAAHHHH) Bob Fossil, King of Zoo (Here he comes, here he comes) Get in his way, he come for you (He's Bobby, he's comin') Bob Fossil, he no smile (He's Bobby, Bobby, comin' down) Give him inch, he take a mile (and Bobby Bobby Zoo Zoo) He's Bobby Bobby Zoo Zoo (Bobby Bobby Zoo Zoo) Bobby Bobby Zoo Zoo (Bobby Bobby Zoo Zoo) Get in his way, he come for you Bob Fossil, he no smile Give him inch, he take a mile Bob Fossil, King of Zoo Get in his way, he come for you Yeah? Are you listening? Out there? 'Cos I know, that SOMEDAY you're gonna run into me! Come on, Vince, Howard, let's get out of here, let's blow this popstand. Category:Music